


The Secret in Their Names (Thai Version)

by xWanderess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderess/pseuds/xWanderess
Summary: จิน เออร์โซใช้ชื่อปลอมว่า "ลีอาห์นา ฮอลลิค" และลอยนวลไปได้เสมอหรืออย่างน้อยนั่นคือสิ่งที่เธอคิดจนกระทั่งวันแรกในการเปิดเทอมปีสามของเธอ ปีที่นักศึกษาทั่วมหาวิทยาลัยหวังจะได้เข้าร่วมโฮปคลับ หนึ่งในสมาคมลับอันทรงเกียรติที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์ จินได้พบกับชายร่างสูงผู้ลึกลับ—ซึ่งเธอคิดว่าอาจจะเจ้าอารมณ์อยู่หน่อย ๆ ด้วย — อะไรบางอย่างบอกเธอว่าเขาผิดไปจากคนอื่น แต่คำถามคือมันถูกต้องไหม? และเธอจะเอาตัวชีวิตรอดในมหาวิทยาลัยได้โดยไม่มีใครล่วงรู้ถึงตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเธอหรือไม่?(Rogue One College AU; เน้น Rebelcaptain, มี Reylo เล็กน้อยค่ะ)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret in Their Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396956) by [xWanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderess/pseuds/xWanderess). 



            พิพิธภัณฑ์การบินและยานอวกาศไม่ใช่สิ่งที่วัยรุ่นยุคร่วมสมัยจะให้ความสนใจเท่าใดนัก อันที่จริงในวันนี้แล้ว นักศึกษาทั่วมหาวิทยาลัยเอาแต่ให้ความสนใจกับงานเลี้ยงภาคฤดูใบไม้ผลิที่จะจัดขึ้นมากกว่า ใคร ๆ ก็ต่างเอาแต่พูดถึงการเข้าสมาคมลับ _โฮปคลับ_ ว่ากันว่าในแต่ละปีสมาชิกอาวุโสจะคัดเลือกนักศึกษาปีสามผู้มีผลงานโดดเด่นระดับแถวหน้าของชั้นเพียง 6 คนเข้าร่วมเท่านั้น จินอยากจะคิดว่าตัวเองนั้นธรรมดาเกินกว่าจะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของประวัติศาสตร์อันยิ่งใหญ่ เธอถอนหายใจขณะทอดสายตามองภาพชายหาดของเกาะเมืองร้อนซึ่งถูกจัดใส่ไว้ในกรอบไม้อย่างบรรจง พลางภาวนาให้ชีวิตนักศึกษาอีกปีครึ่งที่เหลือของเธอผ่านพ้นไปได้ด้วยดีและไม่เป็นที่สะดุดตาของใคร

            “มีอะไรเกี่ยวกับความงามของสคาริฟที่ชวนให้เธอเศร้าอย่างนั้นหรือ?” เสียงทุ้มต่ำคล้ายหยาบกระด้างของชายคนหนึ่งทำให้จินตื่นจากภวังค์ เธอเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียวในห้องจัดแสดงภาพ หันไปมองชายร่างผอมในเชิ้ตสีฟ้าเข้มซึ่งถูกทับโดยคาร์ดิแกนสีเบจและกางเกงขายาวเข้าชุด ไม่มีรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าซึ่งปกไปด้วยเคราอันถูกจัดเป็นระเบียบอยู่ แต่เขาไม่ได้วางตัวเป็นศัตรูแต่อย่างใด จินกลับคิดว่าเขาพยายามทำมาดนิ่งเพื่อไว้ท่าเสียมากกว่า

            เธอไม่อยากเสวนากับเขาเท่าไหร่นัก รู้ทั้งรู้ว่ามันต้องใช้ความเงียบในพิพิธภัณฑ์ แต่เธอรู้สึกเหมือนอะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับเขาบังคับให้เธอตอบออกมา “ไม่หรอก” เธอส่ายหน้า “แค่สงสัยว่าเหล่าวีรบุรุษที่นำชัยชนะมาให้พวกกบฏเป็นใครกัน? ฉันรู้จักพวกสกายวอล์คเกอร์ แต่เดธสตาร์ถูกทำลายเพราะใครกันหรือ?”

            “มอน ม็อธมา ว่ากันว่าเธอเป็นผู้บังคับบัญชาหน่วยพันธมิตรน่ะ” เขาตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบแทบจะทันที มันทำให้จินแปลกใจที่พบว่านอกจากเธอแล้วยังมีคนสนใจประวัติศาสตร์สงครามจักรวาลอยู่อีก ใครต่อใครต่างบอกว่ามันเป็นเรื่องโบราณและน่าเบื่อ

            “ฉันรู้ หมายความว่าชีวิตเหล่ากบฏที่ต้องสูญไปน่ะ” เธอว่า ก่อนจะยิ้มออกมาและส่ายหน้ากับตัวเองเมื่อตระหนักได้ว่ามันอาจฟังดูประหลาดขนาดไหน “ขอโทษที ไม่มีใครแคร์กับคนพวกนี้หรอก พวกเขาแค่ทำงานให้สำเร็จ ปริศนาของฉันคงทำคนอย่างคุณเสียเวลา”

            “ _คนอย่างผม_?” เขาทวนคำ คล้ายกับว่าขุ่นเคืองกับสิ่งที่เธอพูด “หมายความว่าอย่างไรหรือ?”

            จินไม่ได้หวังจะหาเรื่อง แต่ชายตรงหน้าดูไม่ปลื้มเสียเท่าไหร่ “ฉันหมายความว่าฉันมันเพี้ยนเองน่ะ อยากรู้อะไรในเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่อง” เธอแก้ “นี่คือสิ่งที่พวกไม่มีสิทธิจะเลือกอยู่กับการเมืองฝ่ายใดสนใจแหละมั้ง”

            อะไรบางอย่างทำให้เขาที่กำลังจ้องเธอเขม็งมีท่าทีอ่อนลง ชายหนุ่มครุ่นคิด อาจเป็นเพราะคำพูดหรือดวงตาแข็งกร้าวของจินที่เลือกจะมองไปทางอื่นในเวลานี้ทำให้เขาเริ่มสนใจ “ช่างเถอะ” เขาปัด “ตอนนี้ผมแค่อยากรู้ว่าอะไรทำให้คุณสนใจเรื่องนี้ ศึกษาดาราศาสตร์หรือฟิสิกส์ล่ะ?”

            “ไม่ทั้งคู่” เธอหันกลับมามองเขา ยกมุมปากขึ้นเล็ก ๆ “แค่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นล้วน ๆ น่ะ”

            “ก็ยุติธรรมดี” เขามองเธอด้วยความสนใจ “แต่ตอนแรกผมคิดว่าคุณอาจจะมีข้อมูลอะไรให้บ้าง ตอนนี้ผมกำลังทำรายงานเรื่องวิวัฒนาการความก้าวหน้าด้านจักรวาลพอดี ปีสุดท้ายแล้วน่ะ”

            มันเริ่มบอกได้ว่าทำไมเขาถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่ จินพยักหน้า “ฉันเคยมีผลงานศึกษาเรื่องข้อพิพาททางเศรษฐกิจระหว่างดวงดาว มันอาจตอบปัญหาคุณได้อยู่—ไม่มากก็น้อย”

            “แคสเซียน อันดอร์” เขายื่นมือออกไป “ชั้นซีเนียร์ เอกด้านคณิตศาสตร์และปรัชญา”

            เธอมองมือข้างนั้นของเขาด้วยความไม่แน่ใจนัก ก่อนจะเขย่ามันตอบ “ลีอาห์นา ฮอลลิค” เธอเลื่อนสายตากลับมาหาเขา ไม่ชอบใจที่แคสเซียนคล้ายกับพยายามเม้มปากเพื่อปิดรอยยิ้มไว้ราวกับมีอะไรตลกเกี่ยวกับชื่อเธอ จินพยายามทำเป็นไม่สังเกตและพูดต่อ “ปีสาม เศรษฐศาสตร์”

            “ดีใจที่ได้พบคุณ _ลีอาห์นา_ —หวังว่าผมคงออกเสียงถูกนะ” ใบหน้าของแคสเซียนอาจดูจริงจัง แต่อะไรบางอย่างบอกจินว่าคล้ายกับเขาต้องการล้อเลียนเธอมากกว่าตัวเขาเอง

จินพยายามซ่อนความรู้สึกไม่ชอบใจไว้ “ถ้าคุณไม่ว่าอะไร ฉันขอตัวก่อน” เธอหาข้ออ้างในการปลีกจากเขา

“หมายถึงเตรียมตัวสำหรับงานเลี้ยงคืนนี้น่ะเหรอ?” เขาถามด้วยท่าทางคาดหวังในคำตอบ จินไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาจะไปที่นั่นหรือไม่ เธอพยายามไม่ใส่ใจเรื่องนั้น

“คงเป็นแบบนั้น” เธอตอบด้วยท่าทางที่เริ่มบ่งบอกถึงความเบื่อหน่าย “หนึ่งคือมันเป็นงานบังคับ ฉันอาจทำให้ตัวเองโดดเด่นในห้องได้บ้าง ไม่รู้สิ คงหาคนเต้นรำด้วย สุดท้ายฉันจะจงใจทิ้งรองเท้าแก้วของตัวเองไว้หนึ่งข้างมั้ง” เมื่อพูดเสร็จ เธอจึงหันไปทางอื่นทันที ไม่คาดหวังปฏิกิริยาตอบรับจากแคสเซียน มันอาจเป็นเรื่องดีกว่าที่เธอจะไม่รู้

มุมปากของชายหนุ่มยกขึ้น เขามองเธอไล่หลังไป ดวงตาสีเขียวกลมโตของเธอนั้นได้จากพ่อ อารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวคงมาจากผู้เป็นแม่ ไม่มีทางผิดเพี้ยนเป็นอื่นแน่ นอกจากผู้หญิงที่เขาเพิ่งสนทนาด้วยไปคือจิน เออร์โซ

…

            “จิน” แกเล็นมองลูกสาวของตัวเองในชุดราตรีสีขาวประดับด้วยโลหะแวววาวสีทองช่วงบน มันทำให้เธอดูแกร่งราวกับเป็นหญิงสาวผู้อ่อนหวานในชุดนักรบ ความภาคภูมิใจปรากฏชัดเจนในสายตาของแกเล็น _สตาร์ดัสท์_ ของเขานั้นงดงามแต่เข้มแข็ง ไม่ต่างจากลีราผู้เป็นแม่

จินค่อย ๆ จับราวบันไดและเดินลงมาราวกับไม่มั่นใจนัก เป็นเวลานานเท่าไหร่แล้วที่ไม่ได้สวมใส่ชุดแบบนี้ เธอมองสายตาของพ่อด้วยความลังเล แกเล็นชื่นชมเธอเกินไปอีกแล้ว

“ลูกดูดีมาก” รอยยิ้มของแกเล็นไม่อาจปิดบังความยินดีได้แม้แต่นิด “พ่อหวังจะให้แม่ของลูกเห็นจริง ๆ”

“แม่คงพูดว่าพยายามไม่ให้ล้มในรองเท้าส้นสูงมากกว่า” เธอก้มลงมองกระโปรงปล่อยชายผ้าย่น จะเป็นไปได้หรือไม่ที่เธอจะเดินในชุดนี้อย่างราบรื่นได้ตลอดคืนนี้ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองผู้เป็นบิดา “พ่อคะ…” น้ำเสียงของเธอเปราะบางไม่ต่างจากดวงตา “ถ้าหนูไม่ได้สืบทอดชื่อเสียงและเกียรติยศที่พ่อเคยทำมา… หนูไม่มั่นใจว่าจะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสมาคมอันทรงเกียรติใด ๆ ในรั้วมหาวิทยาลัยนี้ได้ พ่อจะว่าอย่างไร?”

สำหรับเด็กหญิงหัวดื้อที่สุดที่เขาเคยพบแล้ว แกเล็นไม่รู้สึกว่าจินเคยทำให้เขาผิดหวังแต่อย่างใด “สตาร์ดัสท์ของพ่อ” เขายกมือทั้งสองข้างประคองใบหน้าของเธอ “อย่างไรพ่อก็ภูมิใจในตัวลูก กลัวว่าจะไม่ได้เป็นพวกอภิชนอย่างนั้นหรือ? พ่อไม่เคยห่วงเรื่องนั้นสักนิด” รอยยิ้มนั้นบ่งบอกถึงความเชื่อมั่น “ลูกเลือกชื่อนี้และทางเดินนี้ พ่อไม่อาจนึกขอลูกสาวที่กล้าหาญ เฉลียวฉลาด และมั่นใจว่าใครอื่นได้อีกแล้ว อย่างไรลูกก็จะเป็นจิน เออร์โซ เป็น _สตาร์ดัสท์_ ของพ่อตลอดไป”

เธอมองหน้าแกเล็นด้วยความรู้สึกตื้นตัน ก่อนจะกอดกับเขาแน่นและเดินทางไปยังวิหารจำลองแห่งเจด้าห์ อนุสรณ์สถานในรั้วมหาวิทยาลัยซึ่งในคืนนี้ถูกเปลี่ยนให้เป็นงานเลี้ยงฤดูใบไม้ผลิสำหรับเหล่านักศึกษาผู้กำลังรอเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสิ่งที่ยิ่งใหญ่

…

            ตลอดชีวิต โดยเฉพาะตั้งแต่ก้าวเข้ารั้วมหาวิทยาลัย จินพอใจที่จะอยู่ในซอกหลืบของห้อง ค่ำคืนนี้ไม่ใช่การยกเว้นแต่อย่างใด เธอปลีกวิเวกตัวเองนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ตัวหนึ่ง จิบเครื่องดื่มคอรัสซัง คูลเลอร์ด้วยความไม่ใส่ใจนักว่ามันผสมไปด้วยอะไร หากคืนนี้โชคดี จะมีใครสักคน “ _แตะ_ ” เลือกเธอเข้าเป็นสมาชิกสมาคมลับ

            แต่บางทีโชคอาจไม่เข้าข้างสักเท่าไหร่นัก เมื่อเธอเห็นแคสเซียน อันดอร์ในชุดสูทสีดำเนี้ยบเดินตรงมาพร้อมกับแก้วไวน์ในมือ ไม่ละสายตาจากเธอขณะเข้าใกล้

            “ผมก็คาดไว้อยู่ว่าจะเจอคุณในสักมุมไหนของห้อง” เขาหยุดและเว้นระยะห่างจากเธอเล็กน้อย จินสังเกตได้ว่าเขาดูผ่อนคลายลงขณะพูด แคสเซียนชี้ไปยั่งเก้าอี้ที่ว่างอยู่ข้างกับเธอ “ขอผม…?”

            เมื่อไม่เห็นว่ามีทางเลือกอื่น เธอจึงพยักหน้า

            “คุณคาดหวังอะไรในงานเลี้ยงคืนนี้?” คำถามของเขาดูเข้าประเด็นทันที มันจริงจังเกินกว่าจะเป็นการชวนคุยผูกมิตร

            “ _คาดหวัง_?” เธอทวน “สมาคมลับอะไรสักอย่าง เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสิ่งที่ยิ่งใหญ่แหละมั้ง” ก่อนจะพลางยกเครื่องดื่มมาจิบ

            เขายิ้มกับคำตอบของเธอ ราวกับถูกใจไม่ใช่น้อย “แน่นอนว่าคงไม่ได้หมายถึงนามสกุลเออร์โซ”

            นั่นทำให้เธอแทบสำลัก จินหันไปมองแคสเซียน ดวงตากลมโตของเธอดูจะเบิกกว้างเข้าไปอีก “คุณพูดถึงเรื่องอะไร?”

            ท่าทางของเธอชวนให้บันเทิงไม่น้อย แคสเซียนเผยรอยยิ้มที่บ่งบอกว่าสำหรับค่ำคืนนี้ เขาอยู่ในอารมณ์ดีเป็นพิเศษ ชายหนุ่มชอบที่จะได้รู้ว่าตัวเองถูก “ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมหาคุณเจอแล้ว _จิน_ ”

            แววตาของเขาสะท้อนความดื้อดึงในตัวของเธอเอง ราวกับเป็นกระจก จินรู้ดีว่าการโกหกคำโตไม่อาจช่วยให้เธอเอาตัวรอดไปได้ เขาฉลาดกว่าคนอื่น “คุณเป็นใครกันแน่?”

            “ถ้าคุณจำไม่ได้ แคสเซียน อันดอร์” เขาตอบพร้อมความขี้เล่นในแววตา “และนั่นเป็นชื่อจริงของผม”

            “จะถือว่าคุณไม่ได้ย้อนกลับมาแขวะอะไรฉัน” เธอไม่ได้บ่งบอกว่ามันเป็นเรื่องสนุก ไม่แม้แต่นิด

            “ผมเป็นประธานโฮปคลับ— สมาคมลับแห่งมหาวิทยาลัย เราก่อตั้งในค.ศ. 1823 ด้วยเจตนารมณ์ของนักศึกษาโอลิเวอร์ บราวน์ เคโนบี หรือที่รู้จักกันในชื่อ _โอบี_ _-วัน_ —”

            “ฉันรู้เรื่องสมาคมความหวังนั่นแล้ว” จินตัดบท พยายามไม่ให้หัวสมองคิดอะไรไปเลยเถิด “คุณมาบอกฉันทำไม?”

            “เราต้องการสืบสานเจตนารมณ์ของโอบี หลังจากการคัดเลือกรายชื่อและติดตามผู้มีคุณสมบัติในการเข้าเป็นสมาชิกของโฮปคลับ—”

            จินไม่ได้โปรดปรานการทำตัวเสียมารยาทสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ทุกอย่างที่แคสเซียนพูดทำให้เธอต้องขัดอยู่เสมอ “ขอโทษนะ แต่ละปีที่จะมีสมาชิกผู้มีคุณลักษณะโดดเด่นอันแตกต่างกันออกไป 6 คน ฉันเข้าข่ายข้อไหนกันแน่?”

            นั่นเรียกรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าจากแคสเซียนได้อีกครั้ง “1) ผู้นำหัวแข็ง 2) กายพิการแต่ความสามารถยากจะทัดเทียม 3) ร่างกำยำและมีสัญชาตญาณแห่งการพิทักษ์ 4) ผู้มีประสบการณ์ด้านการบิน 5) เจ้าของชื่อที่ไม่มีใครเคยได้ยิน และ 6) ผู้มีพฤติกรรมเสเพลพร้อมคะแนนสอบโดยเฉลี่ยที่ 94 – คุณจะเป็นแบบไหนดีล่ะ จิน?”

_แน่นอนว่ามันต้องเป็นข้อห้าอยู่แล้ว ลีอาห์นา ฮอลลิคเหรอ? เคยได้ยินก็บ้า_

            น้ำเสียงของแคสเซียนเริ่มอ่อนโยน “บอกผมได้ไหมทำไมคุณถึงใช้ชื่อปลอมนั้น?”

            เธอมองหน้าเขา ถกกับตัวเองว่าจะเป็นเรื่องชาญฉลาดหรือไม่หากจะฝากความหวังไว้กับชายคนนี้ _แต่ความไว้ใจต้องมีให้กันทั้งสองฝ่ายมิใช่หรือ_ _?_ “คุณคงรู้ว่าแกเล็น เออร์โซเป็นใคร” เธอตอบ “มหาวิทยาลัยนี้แทบจะติดหนี้บุญคุณเขา ทั้งเงินบริจาคและหลากโครงการที่เขาริเริ่ม ถูกรังเกียจด้วยตำแหน่งอดีตนักพัฒนาเทคโนโลยีของ _กาแลคติก เอ็มไพร์_  ไหนจะความสัมพันธ์กับคณบดีเครนนิคอีก ถ้าฉันใช้ชื่อนั้น มันจะเป็นปัญหา ไม่มีใครอยากมองถึงความสามารถของฉันหรอก”

            “แต่ผมเห็น” เขาตอบทันที ด้วยท่าทีที่จริงจังกว่าเดิม “ผมเชื่อในตัวคุณ”

            “ขอบคุณในความไว้วางใจ” มุมปากของเธอยกขึ้น “ฉันแค่ไม่ชินกับคนที่คอยอยู่ด้วยเวลาอะไรแย่ ๆ มันเกิดขึ้นน่ะ”

            “ยินดีต้อนรับสู่บ้านนะ” รอยยิ้มของเขาบ่งบอกถึงความมั่นใจ เธอไม่จำเป็นต้องอยู่คนเดียวอีกต่อไป เมื่อประจักษ์ใบหน้าของจินที่ดูอ่อนหวานและบริสุทธิ์อย่างที่เธอไม่เคยอนุญาตให้ใครเห็นมาก่อน แคสเซียนจึงมั่นใจว่าเธอตอบตกลง

            “แคสเซียน อันดอร์” ดวงตาของเธอมองเขาด้วยความใคร่รู้ _ทำไมเธอถึงสัมผัสได้ว่ารู้จักเขามาชั่วชีวิต_ _?_ “คุณเป็นใครกันแน่?”

…

            และในฤดูใบไม้ร่วงนั้นเองที่เธอได้เรียนรู้ว่าเขาคือผู้นำหัวแข็ง พร้อมกับสถานะเพื่อนร่วมสมาคมคนอื่น ๆ ของเธอ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเชอร์รุต อิมเว่ ชายตาบอดผู้เชี่ยวชาญแทบทุกศาสตร์ในโลก เบซ มัลบัส คู่หูเชอร์รุตผู้เป็นนักกีฬายิงปืนของมหาวิทยาลัย โบดี้ห์ รูค อดีตนักเรียนการบินของกาแลคติก เอ็มไพร์ซึ่งความสามารถของเขาเป็นประโยชน์กับผองเพื่อนอย่างมหาศาล และเบน โซโลที่แสนเฉลียวฉลาดและเสเพลไม่แพ้กับผู้เป็นพ่อ _โฮปคลับ_ ก่อตั้งเพื่อริเริ่มกิจกรรมต่าง ๆ ปลูกฝังให้สมาชิกเสริมทักษะให้โดดเด่นและหลากหลายยิ่งขึ้น ที่สำคัญคือมันถูกก่อตั้งเพื่อให้มั่นใจว่าสมาชิกระดับหัวกะทิจะมีดวงใจเข้มแข็มและงดงามไม่แพ้ความสามารถของพวกเขา และในสถานการณ์ที่เลวร้ายที่สุด สมาชิกของโฮปคลับจะพิสูจน์ว่าพวกเขายังสามารถ _หวัง_ ถึงผลลัพธ์อันน่าพึงพอใจได้

            แคสเซียนยังเป็นมากกว่านั้น เขาไม่ใช่แค่ผู้นำหัวแข็ง และเช่นเดียวกับเพื่อนร่วมสมาคม เขาเป็นชายเปี่ยมความสามารถ กล้าหาญ ชาญฉลาด แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาแตกต่างไปคือเธอสัมผัสถึงความรักที่ให้อย่างเต็มเปี่ยม เธอเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมความรู้สึกที่มีให้เขาตั้งแต่แรกพบมันแรงกล้านัก

…

_8 เดือนต่อมา_

“นี่อะไรน่ะ?” เบนเลิกคิ้วด้วยความสงสัยขณะพิจารณารูปของหญิงสาวเจ้าของดวงตาสีเฮเซล เรือนผมน้ำตาลเข้ม ดวงหน้าของเธอมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้เขาไม่อาจละสายตาได้

_ขอทีเถอะ เธอไม่ใช่สเป็คเขาด้วยซ้ำ_

“นั่น _เรย์_ ” แคสเซียนกอดอก ยืนมองเขาจากระยะไกล “ไม่มีนามสกุล _เจ้าของชื่อที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้ยิน_ ”

จินรู้ว่ามีคนสืบต่อตำแหน่งของเธอแล้ว หันไปมองแคสเซียนด้วยความปลาบปลื้ม เขาดึงเธอมากอดด้วยความภาคภูมิใจ _แฟนสาวของเขาทำหน้าที่ได้ดีกว่าที่ใครคิด_ ในที่สุดเธอไม่ต้องอยู่ภายใต้ชื่อปลอมอีกต่อไป จิน เออร์โซถูกจดจำในฐานะนักศึกษามากความสามารถแห่งมหาวิทยาลัย เธอมีความหวัง และเธอทำทุกอย่างได้สำเร็จ

เมื่อฤดูใบไม้ร่วงต่อไปมาถึง เบนรู้ว่าเขาต้องรับไม้ต่อจากแคสเซียน เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าจะจำใบหน้าของเรย์ได้ ขณะง่วนกับกำหนดการงานปาร์ตี้ห่าม ๆ ในแก๊งนักศึกษาชายเพี้ยน ๆ บนหน้าปฏิทินในมือถือ เบนยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ _เขาอยู่ในสองโลกที่ดีที่สุด_ และในช่วงเวลานั้นเองที่ร่างของเขาชนกับอะไรบางอย่าง หรือใครบางคนเข้าอย่างจัง โทรศัพท์มือถือตกลงกับพื้น กองกระดาษกระจายไปรอบห้องโถง

“ขอโทษค่ะ!” แทบจะเรียกว่าตะโกนก็ว่าได้ หญิงสาวรีบก้มเก็บเอกสารมาไว้แนบอกและเดินออกไปโดยไม่ทันให้เขาได้มีโอกาสว่าอะไรก่อน

เบนหันไปมองด้านหลังของเจ้าของร่างนั้น ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มของเธอถูกมัดไว้เป็นทรงหางม้าอย่างทะมัดทะแมง หุ่นบางนั้นซ่อนไว้ภายใต้เสื้อผ้าโทนสีเรียบซึ่งปกติแล้วคงไม่มีทางเตะตาใครได้แน่

แต่เบนรู้จักหญิงสาวดี— อย่างน้อยนั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาคิด

เขากลืนน้ำลาย ตัดสินใจตะโกนเรียก

“ _เรย์_!”

**Author's Note:**

> โอเค จบแล้วกับเรื่องสั้น Rebelcaptain AU ของเรา เรื่องนี้เกิดขึ้นในมหาวิทยาลัยค่ะ หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะคะ ประมาณอาทิตย์ก่อนได้มีโอกาสอ่านเรื่องสมาคมลับในมหาวิทยาลัยไป (เน้น ๆ เลยก็ Skull and Bones ของเยลกะ Quill and Dagger ของคอร์เนลค่ะ) ละชอบมาก เท่ดี เสียดายบ้านเราไม่มี (หรือไม่ก็คงสมาคม 'ลับ' จริง ๆ มั้งคะ 55555) แล้วไหนจะความอินกะจิน + แคสเซียนก็ทำเรามาเพ้อในฟิคเรื่องนี้เลยค่ะ
> 
> จริง ๆ ยังไม่ค่อยชินกะ AO3 เท่าไหร่ แต่อยากลองเขียนภาษาอังกฤษดูมั่งเลยแปลจากที่เราแต่งจริง ๆ ไว้ใน dek-d มา เห็นในนี้มีฟิคภาษาไทยซะด้วยเลยลงซักหน่อย ไม่รู้จะมีคนอื่นมาอ่านมั้ย 5555 คือหลัก ๆ เราสิงเด็กดีนั่นเองค่ะ แฮ่ my.dek-d.com/wanderess/writer ก็เข้าไปส่องได้เลยนะคะ เคยมีฟิค Rebelcaptain กะ Reylo แล้วก็ Westworld ปน ๆ กันถมไป หรือจะมาเม้าท์กันที่ twitter.com/scavvengers (แอบร้างนิด ๆ เปิดแอคเพื่อเน้นหวีดเวลาอินอะไรเท่านั้น ค่อนข้างแรนด้อมค่ะ555) ก็ยินดีเลย
> 
> หวังว่าจะถูกใจกับเรื่องนี้นะคะ ถ้ามีฟีดแบ็กติชมอะไรว่ามาได้เลย รอฟังอยู่ค่ะ แต่ไม่ว่าจะอย่างไรก็ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านมาก ๆ นะคะ


End file.
